


And Spend the Rest of Our Lives

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is no one's fool</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Spend the Rest of Our Lives

River Song is no one's fool. She says _I love you_ ; never _and spend the rest of our lives together._

She says _teach me to fly._

River Song is not afraid of secrets. When he says _I was in your future_ , he doesn't mean _we have the future_. River Song is not afraid of the past.

She says _I cannot conquer time. I can exploit it._

When he says _take this, take this, you’ll need it in the future_ , she thinks of the rest of her life without him.

She says _I love you._

 _I’ll see you in the past._


End file.
